The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a turbomachine and, more particularly, to a turbomachine having a throat distribution exhibiting endwall throat decambering and pitchline throat overcambering.
A turbomachine, such as a gas turbine engine, may include a compressor, a combustor and a turbine. The compressor compresses inlet gas and the combustor combusts the compressed inlet gas along with fuel to produce high temperature fluids. Those high temperature fluids are directed to the turbine where the energy of the high temperature fluids is converted into mechanical energy that can be used to generate power and/or electricity. The turbine is formed to define an annular pathway through which the high temperature fluids pass.
First stages of the turbine typically experience strong secondary flows in directions that are transverse to a main flow direction through the pathway. These secondary flows can negatively impact stage efficiencies.